17 Going On 30
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: Sam gets the worst birthday gift ever and she has to prepare, as it will change her life forever. Seddie.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'M BACK! I finally finished my other story iAm a Father, I hope that was a good story for you people. Since that story was quite a hit, I've decided to write another. I also enjoy writing stories, they're fun. So, without further ado, (my name is ado!) here's my new story :)  
Disclaimer: Still, after my good ol' story, I don't own iCarly. Sad days.

~*Sam**~  
"You are the worst mother ever! This, is all you got me for my seventeenth birthday?!" I yelled holding up a packet of fairy dust.

"I have no money, Sam!"

"That's because you spend it all on alcohol! I'm leaving!" I screeched before spinning on my heel, walking out of the house and slamming the door behind me.

I growled to myself and hopped in my Sky Blue Mini Cooper, MY car. I never get tired of saying that. I got it on my sixteenth birthday, it was a gift from Carly, Spencer and Freddie. I have no idea what made me deserve a gift as good as this, I guess they just knew that my mom would never get me a car and any car that I could actually afford would be a ruined, old pile of scrap from the scrapyard.

But today was my seventeenth birthday. I hadn't been to see Carly or Freddie yet since it was a Saturday. I had literally woke up, got dressed and came downstairs, that was when my mom gave me her gift. That's if it can even be classed as a gift, it was pathetic. Possibly the worst gift I'd ever recieved from her.

Before I knew it, I'd arrived at Carly's. I walked into the apartment without knocking.

"Hey, Sam. Happy Birthday!" Spencer grinned, and gave me a hug. "Look! Here's your gift!"

I looked over to where Spencer was stood, the gift was a small sculpture of four dolls. These weren't regular dolls though of course, these dolls looked exactly like Spencer, Carly, Freddie and me.

"Aw, Spence. Thank you. It's great!" I grinned.

"Anytime Sam. What did your mom get you?"

I sighed, "Fairy dust! She said that if you sprinkle it over yourself and make a wish, it will come true."

"Wow. Sorry. That is a bad gift."

"I know. I was hoping this year, she'd get me something that was worth it." I said.

"Hey, well you never know. Maybe the dust works." He smiled.

"Give it up, Spence. I don't believe in all that chizz, and neither should you." I laughed.

"I was just trying to make you feel better." I rolled my eyes and he started to laugh along with me. Carly chose that moment to walk down the stairs.

"Did I hear the birthday girl down here?" Carly grinned.

"That, you did." Spencer spoke.

"Happy Birthday Sam!" Carly smiled then procedeed to hug me, practically in the same manner Spencer just a few minutes before. She then pulled something out of her pocket, "It isn't much because _someone_," she said shooting a look at Spencer, "didn't give me my allowance because he spent it all on some sculpture he's been working on."

"Oh, you mean that one right there." I smiled, "It was a birthday gift."

"Oh, Spencer! Look at how cute it is."

"Why, thank you. But aren't you forgetting something?" Spencer said.

"Oh right. Your gift. Here, I made it myself." Carly smiled, handing me a bracelet. It was a thick one that would just slip on my wrist, the main colour was black but she had engraved small designs of blue, purple, pink and green onto it.

"Thank you, Carls. It's beautiful! I promise not to swap it for any concert tickets." I grinned.

"Good." She laughed, "So, what did your mom get you?"

"Fairy dust. Sam's mom says that if you pour it on yourself and make a wish, it will come true." Spencer answered.

"Oh." was all Carly could say.

Thankfully, Freddie walked through the door then.

"Hola Chicas, feliz cumpleaños Sam!"

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm guessing it was happy birthday." I said, smiling when he nodded.

"Here's your gift." He smiled handing me a small gold locket. "Open it." Inside it was a picture of him, me, Carly, Spencer and Gibby. I stared at the locket in awe.

"Thank you. It's gorgeous." I whispered, looking up at him. I opened the latch on the locket, "Could you help me?" I asked him and he smiled. He grabbed the necklace off me and I turned around and he moved my hair to the side, he put the necklace on me and snapped the clasp shut. "Thanks." I smiled, turning back around. He then wrapped his arms around me in an embrace.

After about 30 seconds, he let go and I smiled up at him.

"Hey Sam. Why don't you test out this fairy dust?" Carly asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Carls. In what way could it possibly work?"

"You never know, unless you try." She replied, holding out the fairy dust to me. I hesitated for a moment then grabbed it off her.

I ripped off the corner, grumbling to myself about how stupid this thing was. I sprinkled the fairy dust over my head.

"I wish..." I started, closing my eyes

"Don't tell us or it won't come true!" Spencer exclaimed.

I sighed and made a wish. A wish that I no longer was seventeen, a wish that I was thirty.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. "See? Nothing happened." I said but I started to get light headed. I felt my knees collapse under me, and the last thing I heard was a ringing noise and the soft shouts of Freddie, Spencer and Carly in the back ground.

A/N: I so didn't expect to have the chapter go like that but there it is. If you enjoyed it, then review. If you didn't, then why are you still here?! Just kidding, but seriously please review! I will smile :) and I hoping to get this story well underway tonight, so hopefull I'll get another chapter written and posted.


	2. The mystery begins

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own iCarly. Or 13 going on 30.  
A/N: Pretend Nathan is played by the actor Ryan Merriman.

~*Sam*~  
I awoke the next day in a bed. It wasn't my bed, first of all, it was king size. Second of all, it had posh bedding. I opened my eyes and sat up, I let my eyes wander the room. I didn't reconigse it. Then I looked beside me and gasped. There was a man that had dark hair, sleeping next to me.

He opened one blue eye, and smiled at me. "Morning."

"Uh, morning?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Don't you have some big music recording thing you have to get to?" He asked.

"Shit!" I said, getting up. I ran to my closet, which was absolutely massive. It was a walk-in closet, that you walked in you could see clothes, then if you pushed them aside, you opened another door way, there was more clothes, shoes and handbags. I grinned.

"Dress nice, babe." I heard the nameless guy shout from the bed.

"What's your name?" I shouted back.

"Sam, baby, cut the act. What do you mean what's my name, you know my name. It's Nathan." He replied.

"Ah." I said. "Why does he keep calling me babe and baby?" I whispered to myself.

I shook off any thoughts and picked an outfit out. I picked out a pink skater dress, a pair of black heel boots, a pair of pink feather earrings and a black suede jacket. I quickly got changed then squealed when I noticed a bunch of designer handbags on the shelf. I picked off a brown Louis Vuitton bag. I then put on some makeup and tightly curled my long blonde hair.

I walked out of the closet and shut the doors. I noticed Nathan still laid on the bed, only now he was more alive and watching TV.

"Whoa. You look hot." He smirked at me.

"Yeah yeah. Where is this music recording thingy?" I asked, I then noticed a mobile on the bedside. "Is that mine?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Why are you acting so crazy? Yes it's yours. I don't really know where the music recording is, it's in the high street."

"Washington Music Studios?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, I should go." I said, turning road.

Nathan coughed behind me, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No." I shook my head than ran out of the apartment. My phone began to ring, the caller ID read Manager. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam! Where are you?!"

"I slept in late, sorry. I'm on my way."

"Hurry up!" He shouted then hung up without a goodbye.

"Well then." I said to myself and put my mobile in my bag. Maybe I should call him back, call in sick. No Sam, you have to go in. I sighed and prepared myself for what I was about to experience.

I walked into Washington Music Studios.

"There you are!" A guy who was about 6 foot tall, dark hair and glasses. He turned to another guy who was dark skinned, and a skinhead, "This, right here, is the girl who is going to make you the big bucks. Sam darling, why don't you go in there and sing your pretty little head off." He smiled.

"Uh, sing?"

"Yes, you are here to get a record deal."

I gulped. "What am I singing?"

"Oh come on! Does this girl even know her own name?" The record producer said.

"Yes thanks." I sneered at him.

"Breakthrough, here." He said handing me the lyrics. Huh? This was one of the songs I wrote when I was sixteen. At least I knew it.

"It's okay, I know the words." I said and put my back down. I wandered into the recording studio, taking a deep breath as I put the head phones on and began to sing into the microphone.

_Up down spinnin' all around  
Fly high, fallin' to the ground  
Sometimes dreams can feel so far away  
Time keeps skippin' out of beat  
Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
Life is like a string of cloudy days_

Here we go  
Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong  
Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, Keep on movin' on  
Keep on movin' on

Here comes a breakthrough  
Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's time I breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause every day I'm getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through  
Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through  
Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through  
Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through

Stop, still take another breath  
Roadblock, move it to the left  
Get around whatever's in your way  
Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces  
Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers  
It's gonna be your turn to play  
Gonna be your turn to play

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong  
Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)  
Keep on, Keep on moving on  
Keep on moving on

Here comes a breakthrough  
Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's all about a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause every day you're getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster

I can see it in the blind site  
Movin' through the limelight  
Groovin' to my music I'ma use it when the time's right  
Hopin' I can do it through  
The shadows I can shine bright  
Usually in life there's one shot  
And this is our night  
Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it'll make you  
Start pushin' through barriers It'll take you  
Wherever that you wanna go  
Never too late to  
Keep pushin' 'til you breakthrough

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong (world it was wrong)  
Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light)  
Whenever there's no end in sight (no end in sight)  
Keep on, Keep on movin' on  
Keep on movin' on

Here comes a breakthrough  
Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
It's time I breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause every day I'm getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through  
Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)  
Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)  
Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
Don't stop

Here comes a breakthrough

The record producer and my manager started clapping. Suddenly, a brown haired woman burst through the doors. She was wearing a gray maternity dress with a blue belt and blue flipflops. Her hair was half up, half down.

"Carly?" I asked. She smiled and waved at me.

I walked out of the sound studio and she spoke to me, "Did I miss it?"

"Yes, Carly. Yes, you did. But, it was fantastic! I'm going to have a talk with the record producer, and get you a record deal Sam!" My manager smiled. "Well, thats you done for the day. You may leave."

Carly smiled and congratulated me. She then grabbed my arm and dragged me out the studio. "So, how are things with Nathan?" She grinned.

"Nathan?" I gave her a confused look, then it clicked. The guy in my apartment. "Oh, fantastic."

"Is everything okay?"

I shook my head, "No! I don't know what happened Carly! The last day I remember is the fourth of January 2013! It's now 2026!"

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"W...Oh yeah, I did. The other day, I was in the kitchen and slipped and smacked my head off the counter. When I awoke, I was in bed with Nathan but I couldn't remember anything since that day." I fretted.

"Oh, Sam. Do you need me to remind you of everything?" She asked and I nodded, "We'll do this over coffee. Come on." She said and we walked to Starbucks.

"So, go on. Explain." I said.

"Well, after high school you and I went to Washington State University. We both studied art and theatre. We both went on to be singers, although you have a better manager than I do. You've already had like six record deals, while I've had four. Obviously, you live in the apartment you woke up in this morning. You're really well off on money, I judge you know this by your closet and designer handbags," I smiled.

"You look very, erm, pregnant."

"Yeah." She smiled, "7 months gone."

"Who's the father? Are you married?"

She nodded, "Brad."

"Wait, our old intern Brad?" I grinned when she nodded, "Oh, go Carls."

"Of course, you and Brad are the best of friends."

I smiled. "What about Spencer?"

"Spencer married a woman called, Stephanie. They have two kids. A little girl called Aria Carly Shay and a little boy called Ryan Spencer Shay. Aria is 4 and Ryan is 1."

"My mom?"

"Your mom, wow. She's the biggest surprise of all. Your mom married a lawyer and they moved to New York together, she got her happy ending." Carly smiled.

"and Freddie?"

"Freddie went to MIT and studied in Tech. He's a film director."

"Do you hear off him?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Every other day. You never do though."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Well, in high school, you and Freddie dated a while and one day Freddie was at mine when you stormed in. I didn't hear the actual argument, but you told me the story after Freddie left. Some girl at school had told you her and Freddie had sex in the janitors closet, you came to confront him about it. From what I heard, you said some really hurtful things to him and didn't believe him. He told you that a relationship is nothing without trust, and you said you didn't trust him, he was just like his father, a liar. You told him it was over after that and he left, crying. You didn't hear anything from him after that." Carly sighed, and I held back tears.

"I really said that to him?" I whispered and she nodded. "Did I never apologise?"

"Your Sam Puckett. You don't apologise." Carly spoke.

I sighed, "What about Nathan? Who is he?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Your fiance" She replied and I did a spit take.

"I don't remember him, I don't wanna marry him!" I exclaimed.

She laughed. LAUGHED.

"We'll discuss that later. Do you have Freddie's number?" I asked and Carly nodded. "Can I have it?"

"Sure." She wrote it down on a napkin and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, putting it in my handbag and standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Freddie. I'll text ya later." I replied.

She smiled, "Bye."

I walked out and smiled to myself. I took out the napkin, and my phone and began to dial. Whether he'd answer or not is beyond me, but even if he didn't, I'd drive to his house and grovel on his front door step till he did. I'd talk to this boy if it was the last thing I did.


End file.
